


Not every Monday morning is so bad...

by Indehed



Series: Not Every Monday [1]
Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alarm goes off, it's Monday morning, they have places to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not every Monday morning is so bad...

_Buzz... buzz...buzz..._

Syed rolled over and clambered over Christian's back to reach out and turn the bloody alarm off. He squinted at the time on it and scowled as it mocked him by showing five o'clock. He growled, low in the back of his throat as he just let himself collapse onto Christian's back and whatever position he landed in, well, he didn't care if he suffocated his fiance.

"You're squashing me," the muffled voice came from below him and he just moaned in response.

"Then _you_ should have turned the alarm off. You're closer."

"It's usually _for_ you."

"Not today it isn't. It's Monday. It's your own fault you booked in a six a.m. client."

"You need to go to mosque... it's for both of us so don't start your nonsense."

If Syed had been more awake, he'd have been amused as to how Christian sounded, half of him muffled in the pillows below them.

"Five more minutes."

"We need to get up." Christian lifted himself just enough to try and nudge Syed off him but it didn't work and they just bounced back onto the bed together.

One of Syed's arms was starting to go numb, but he didn't bother moving, the rest of him was perfectly comfortable. "I hate Mondays."

Christian was struggling below him. Syed had his eyes closed and all he could feel was the movement.

Somehow, Christian managed to pull his knees up under himself to get leverage and then he pushed up with his arms to dislodge Syed's weight from his back. Syed began to slide off him and back to the bed, but as he went he tucked an arm underneath Christian, grabbed his warm pillow and hugged it to himself. He hadn't moved back to his own side of the bed, instead, now he was curled underneath Christian who was now on all fours above him and Christian wasn't entirely sure how he'd even managed it.

"Would you lie back down or move? There's a breeze getting in." Syed snuggled down with Christian's pillow.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Christian shook his head and rolled his eyes as he watched Syed below him. He leaned down and kissed Syed's forehead and then slid to the side and out of bed.

As he stood there in his grey vest and shorts that he used as pyjamas, he realised it was rather chilly in the flat. "Geez, it _is_ cold. It was gorgeous yesterday." He moved to the window and peeked through a slat in the blinds to see that it was grey and raining outside. "Aw, no... it's horrible out there now. It's supposed to be summer!"

Christian rubbed his hands together to get some warmth into them and as he turned back round to look at the bed he saw that Syed had pulled the covers back up around himself and had nestled himself between the pillows and was sound asleep again.

"Sy!" He shouted and he saw Syed's head pop up in surprise at hearing the loud noise of his name being called out.

"What?" He answered sleepily.

"Get up!"

"Five more minutes..."

"Stop saying that, come on!" Christian hustled himself back over to the bed and snagged the end of the covers and pulled them back, hard, exposing Syed to the elements. If he was cold then it was his own stupid fault for wearing his stripey pyjama bottoms to bed and no shirt.

"What are you doing?" Syed was now wide awake, having had it forced upon him. He sat up on the bed, his hands splayed behind him as he leaned back on them.

Christian reached out and grabbed one of Syed's wrists and pulled to get him out of the bed entirely. "Come on!" he said again. Syed fought back against him, reaching out with his free hand to try and grab the covers again but Christian was having none of it and instead managed to grab hold of that hand too and pulled. Not fully aware of his own strength, Christian pulled Syed up too hard and they both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Syed found himself on top of Christian, his face in his chest, his hands held. He lifted his chin to look up to Christian's face and couldn't help but let the sarcasm out. "What did that achieve?"

Christian looked down at him. "You're out of bed."

Syed lifted himself up to a mirror of how Christian had been above him in the bed earlier and scowled down. "You're an idiot."

"You love me anyway." Christian couldn't help the smile spreading on his face.

"Against my better judgment."

They smiled at each other and then Syed's eyes dropped back to Christian's chest, the strength of muscle showing through and over the top of his vest. Syed was always drawn to Christian's strength. He'd relied on it so many times in the past, emotionally and physically and when he took a moment to contemplate it, it always gave him flutters in his stomach.

His eyes met Christian's again and they both knew what the other was thinking.

"We don't have time for this," Christian breathed.

"Time for what?" Syed asked, trying to stay innocent. Besides, it wasn't him that had to be somewhere at six, he didn't have to worry about being late.

"Don't start with me, Syed Masood."

"Start what?" Syed leaned down and licked from the the line of Christian's vest and up the centre of his chest. The path continued as he traced a line into the crevice of Christian's neck, up and over his chin. He nipped lightly at Christian's lips, slowly, with care... leisurely for the time of morning.

"We don't have time for this..." Christian said again, this time against Syed's lips, but he was breaking, Syed could feel Christian's true intentions against his hip.

"There's always time for this..." Syed continued. He kissed a line across Christian's cheek, then back slowly into his neck. His teeth grazed against the skin there and he took a deep breath, inhaling Christian's early morning smell.

"Aw, crap." Christian let go of Syed's hands and instead grabbed for his head and pulled him up to kiss him with such force that their lips would bruise. He pushed his tongue against Syed's and lifted his head from the floor to try and get closer and deeper into the kiss. Their mouths opened to each others' and the tangle became sloppy as they moaned into the contact.

Christian lifted his hips up to Syed's, trying to get contact and rub against him but it was difficult the way they were lying yet neither was planning on moving back onto the bed. He dragged a hand down Syed's back and pushed under the waist band, grabbing at the flesh underneath and trying to position them together, pushing up and down to get Syed's groin level with his own.

Syed did his best to straddle Christian's hips. He supported himself on one elbow, while his other hand traveled the length of Christian's chest and stomach. He pushed his palm into the skin like he'd been trained to do, yet here he didn't have the oil to make skin slick and his hand kept catching. He didn't care though... the noises Christian made when he was touched in the right places spurred him on.

He pulled away from Christian's lips and buried his head in his neck. He licked the skin he found in front of him and rested his teeth against it, taking in the taste of the sweat forming on Christian now. He forced his hand lower, tucked it into Christian's shorts and bit down when Christian threw his head back.

"Urgh, screw it." Christian threw his weight up and turned them so that he was on top. Syed's side hit against the bedside shelving as they turned but Christian didn't apologise as neither of them cared.

"Just what I was thinking." Syed smirked.

Christian pulled his hand out from where it was now trapped underneath them. He grabbed at the cords on Syed's pyjamas and pulled them up so that the waistband came away from his skin. He kept his fingers knotted in the cord and pulled down, exposing Syed before he ducked his head down and took Syed's cock into his mouth.

Syed leaned up, but couldn't support himself and fell back to the floor, his hands held onto Christian's head, helping him keep the rhythm. But just as Syed was feeling like he might be building to climax, Christian pulled back and came back to eye level with Syed. He took one of Syed's hands in his own and as they kissed once more, Syed's hand was pushed into Christian's shorts again.

Christian tightened his knees around Syed to keep them both braced and as they breathed against each others' lips, unable to make any real words come out, they kept the same speed as the other. They locked eyes, incredibly close, they could see into each other but everything was blurry and out of focus. Their lips pressed together but they were unable to kiss for being too out of breath, but they kept their foreheads in contact.

"Oh my god..."

"I'm gonna..."

"Hm-mm..."

"Christian..."

"Oh God, Sy...!"

Christian collapsed forward onto Syed as he came. He hadn't quite been sure when Syed had as well, but they were both now lying, still with hands inside each others' pyjamas, trying to deal with the come down.

Christian rained kisses over Syed's face while the other man just lay with a smile plastered on.

"Hmmmmm," Syed moaned. "Some Monday mornings aren't half bad..."

Christian paused in his ministrations then lifted his head. "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

Christian jumped up like the place was on fire.

Syed's pyjama bottoms smacked back against his skin as Christian let go of the tangle around his fingers. He lifted onto his elbows and watched Christian dart into the other room. "You're welcome?"

Christian's head appeared around the corner. "Don't you dare go back to bed." He ran into the bathroom and as the door closed behind him Syed pulled himself to his feet. Just as he sat on the edge of the bed he heard Christian call out again. "I mean it!"

"Okay! Fine! I'll see to breakfast."

As Syed stood he pulled open his pyjama bottoms and looked down. "Well, these need to go in the wash..."


End file.
